bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Faster Production
Faster Production is an upgrade for the Spike Factory. In BTD4, it debuted as Increased Production. In later games, it was renamed as Faster Production. Across all games it has appeared in, it allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Faster Production is the 1st upgrade for the Spike Factory in BTD4. It allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. It costs $595 on Easy, $700 on Medium, and $755 on Hard. Description Faster Production will increase the spike production rate by 50%. Upon purchasing the upgrade, a private's symbol is shown beside the Spike Factory to indicate that it's a Level 2 Spike Factory. Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 5 Faster Production is the 1st upgrade of Path 2 for the Tower in BTD5. It allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. It costs $680 on Easy, $800 on Medium, $865 on Hard, and $960 on Impoppable. Description Faster Production will allow spike piles to be produced 50% faster. Initially, when upgraded to just Faster Production, the feet of the Spike Factory will turn blue. When combined with Bigger Stacks, the feet of the Spike Factory will turn purple. No other visual changes occur. Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 6 Faster Production returns as the 1st upgrade of Path 2 for the Spike Factory in BTD6. It allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. It costs $595 on Easy, $700 on Medium, $755 on Hard, and $840 on Impoppable. Description Faster Production will allow the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. Upon upgrading to Faster Production or crosspathing with Faster Production (except for Tier-5 upgrades), the Spike Factory will gain two storage depots on both sides. All Spike Factories with Faster Production, except Spiked Mines and Tier-5 upgrades, will also turn the factory's feet purple. Tips *Faster Production is generally better for crosspathing both the top and bottom paths high tier upgrades. **For Perma-Spike, use an Acidic Mixture Dip or Monkey Intelligence Bureau to allow it to pop leads. *If using a low tier Spike Factory, only buy this upgrade after Bigger Stacks has been bought. Bigger Stacks doubles the popping power for $600 while Faster Production only slightly less than doubles the speed of the spikes. Strategy TBA Gallery Faster Production BTD6.png|Faster Production artwork in the upgrades menu Faster Production and their tower.png|Faster Production in BTD6 with its respective 0-1-0 tower. All Faster Productions BTD6.png|All Faster Production modifier upgrades in BTD6 (Tier-5's are unaffected by these changes) BTD5 Faster Productions.png|All BTD5 Mobile Faster Productions (upper is x/1, lower is x/2) BTD5 Flash Faster Productions.png|All BTD5 Flash Faster Productions (upper is x/1, lower is x/2) tier2 spikefactory btd4.png|Level 2 Spike Factory in BTD4, with Increased Production Uncommon Spike Factory.png|Uncommon Spike Factory Card, in BMC Flash Trivia TBA Category:Upgrades Category:Spike Factory Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 1 Upgrades